Resident Evil Tortured Existence
by Father Anderson
Summary: Watching,I was always watching thats all I am able to do now thanks to umbrella but now it looks like I can finally escape and start over somewhere new or so I thought
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil Tortured Existence

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil

I was watching, always watching, in fact that was all I was able to do now for the last6 years now thanks to the Umbrella Inc. God how I despised them, for it was because of them that I was stuck in this over sized test tube. But that's not why I hated them the reason why I hated them is because they turned me into what I am now and left me with this constant need. It eats away at the little sanity that I have left, it is always there the need to feed.

But I could get my chance to be free today I had notice that there had been some sort of raid as all the scientist that usually monitored me constantly had disappear and in the distance I could hear some sort of sub machine gun fire. I decide that when all the action was over I would make my move to escape, as this terrible hunger I had to constantly deal with was worrying me. If I encountered someone I was afraid that I may hurt them as this constant need was wearing my sanity thin.

That's when I noticed a squad of about 6 men enter the room, they were safe as long as I stay in my tube. Judging by their uniforms they belonged to some sort of tactical unit probably SWAT. That's when one of the men were looking around at the vats around me and he saw me he noticed that my eye's were open and that I was blinking because of the light from his flashlight. He shouted to his squad leader but I couldn't tell what he saying because of the liquid that I was submersed in. Next thing I knew was that the liquid was draining and I was pulling my breathing tube out and gasping for breath on the floor.

"Don't worry sir it is obvious that Umbrella have capture you, looks like they planned on experimenting on you too you're lucky we came when we did." Said one of the soldiers looking me over, he was probably the team medic.

"You don't understand get away from me please get away, you don't understand they made me into a monster get…." I stopped speaking when I notice a strange smell emitting from the man then I realized he had obviously been wounded during the battle. I didn't even realize that I was lengthened my fangs. The reasonable side of me stopped when I smelt the blood, the more animalistic side of me took over.

I bit into his neck my fangs pierced his neck and hit his jugular vein, the stream of blood poured into my mouth and I sucked it down greedily. While I was drinking him, his team were shooting at me I barely registered that the bullets were hitting me and it didn't even matter because the bullet holes healed as soon as the appeared. By the time they needed to reload I had almost drank him dry I don't know why I wanted to drink more because I would never get rid of this urge I could lessen it but it would never go away completely. That was when they started shooting me with tranquilizers, they shot 5 darts into me more than enough to kill a normal man but I wasn't normal, everything quickly faded into nothing.

When I awoke I was in what looked like an interrogation room there was a single light then there was one way glass on the wall opposite me I noticed that I was strapped into the chair with leather straps, fools I could brake these in a second if I wanted to.

The only entrance to the room was a single door, I noticed that a middle aged graying man stepped through he didn't seem threatening but that was probably just an interrogation tactic. He seemed a bit hesitate to be in the same room as me.

"Sit down I won't bite." I though it would be good joke to lighten up the mood but it didn't there was just an awkward silence.

"Listen I was joking but seriously I would answer any question you have for a smoke." At this he brought out a pack and a lighter he pulled out a cigarette and put it in my mouth and lit it; now this is some thing that I had missed in 6 years and now I felt relaxed.

"I was trying to quit anyway," said the interrogator in front of me.

"I don't want to be rude but what year is it and what do you want with me"

"The year is 2005 and what we want for you is some answers because of you a man is dead now what exactly are you and how do you fit in with Umbrella." Now this man didn't seem to be that scared of me after all and what would be the harm in answering some of his questions.

'Well as I am sure you know that I am sort of experiment and I am surprised your men didn't realize this, all they had to do was look at my blood red eyes. I am sure you know that Umbrella created the T virus well they were trying to create a super soldier that could follow orders and think for itself but they needed someone with very unique DNA and they were going to take them no matter what and with my luck, I was one of those few lucky people with the right DNA.

My name was James Anderson and I was happily married back then and me and my wife was just expecting to have our first child, when one night Umbrella soldiers stormed the place. As I am sure you also know it is not like Umbrella to leave any witness they gunned her down when she was sleeping I never saw it coming, now that I have answered that much who are you really"

The interrogator looked like he never thought that I had such a sad story to tell, I guess he thought that I was some sick volunteer that wanted to be this way or that Umbrella had made me from scrape. Umbrella they took everything from me, my wife, my unborn baby and my life.

"I am sorry to hear that, I am Detective Cross I thought you were some sicko that worked with Umbrella. I have a family at home and I don't know what I would do without them. So what happened after you were capture?"

"Well they took me to a holding cell, well they fine tuned their virus to only work with my DNA, you see I am something of a modern day vampire now as I have the constant hunger for blood, I can regenerate any wound I receive and I can elongate my fangs. The reason for this is because they used vampire bat DNA with the virus I am not entirely sure what else I can do."

"I see do you have any weaknesses?"

"Well I don't like sunlight that much because my eyes are very sensitive but if I get strong sun glasses I don't think it would be a problem to go out in the sun at all."

"What happened when they injected the virus into your system?"

"Well the virus works the same way cancer does but at a more accelerated rated, the virus corrupts one cell which then splits into two cells and carries on until you are completely infected, I hadn't experienced pain until what they did to me in that lab I was basically watching myself slowly turn into a monster"

"How long did……" he never got to finish his question because at that moment a huge explosion rocked the building down to it is foundation. Detective Cross rushed out of the room all I could hear for awhile was gun fire and the screams of dying people.

I had enough of waiting around I was just about to break the straps when the wall by me broke down. As the dust settled a man stepped out, he was dressed in all black had blonde hair and a pair of sunglasses on.

"Why if it isn't Mr. Anderson I have wanted to meet you for a very long time," he spoke with a very calm voice and seemed to have a cool demure, also seemed extremely intelligent.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Albert Wesker, Mr. Anderson and you and I aren't very different from one another." As he said this he removed his glasses and I was greeted with the exact same pair of blood red eyes as I have.

"What do you want?"

"Why I want you, Mr. Anderson"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well this is it and sorry if there are any errors in spelling. I got inspired to write this story but I have no idea what to write the next chapter about so if any one has ideas please tell me or I can't continue. Flames are welcome because it means you at least read my story and reviews are even more welcome so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil Tortured Existence

Disclaimer: I don't own resident evil

"It is you I want Mr. Anderson or may I call you James" said the man called Wesker. He surveyed me intently for a second as if calculating what I might do then went back to that emotionless mask of his.

"I am not James anymore, James had a wife and now I have nothing, Umbrella even took my name all I am now is a monster."

"Oh but you're wrong about that Mr. Anderson you have more than you could possibly ever know you're a miracle of the scientific world," as Wesker said this I could see the hungry gleam in his eyes, it seemed to crack through that mask of his but it was gone a second later.

"And were do you fit in with all of this, ready to sell me off to the highest bidder or here to put me back in my cage."

"I am here to do neither I will offer you a deal all I merely want is a sample of that wondrous virus in your bloodstream then your free to do as you please, but refuse me and I will have to take it by force and as I am sure you've seen you're no match for me, you don't even know what you can do yet and I would hate to damage a specimen."

"So that's what you want, I know what damage I could do to world and you want to create an army of virus carriers like me forget it I am not that stupid."

"You really do amaze me with the stupidity that comes out of your mouth. Why would I create an army of people that can think for themselves I am not that trusting of people as they have tendency to stab you in the back, so to speak. Do you even know that you hold the key of eternal life within you're veins, as you're cells are constantly regenerating themselves at an emorous rate so you will never get old, never get sick and never die, you are the perfect human being."

"I am not even a human being, I am nothing but a hollow shell of one, empty on the inside. I would rather die than carry on with this hollow existence."

"Well you can try and kill yourself after I get my sample though I doubt that you could actually do it as you would just regenerate instantly every time."

"Fuck you and you're sample," I shouted as I threw a punch at him. I hit him square in the jaw, my punched lifted him up and through the wall. I didn't wait for him to get up I ran out the door and left everything behind me in a blur.

Wesker calmly got out of the wall, dusted himself off and clicked his neck vertebra back into place. The corners of his lips were upturned ever so slightly into what one might say was a very small smile

"This is the most fun I have had in years." He said with a small chuckle and slowly walked out after his prey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this is a short up date but I am still trying to work out the story. Have any suggestions anyone, please review I would like to know what you think.


End file.
